


LOVE BROUGHT YOU BACK-I KNEW THAT IT WOULD...

by lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Emmett, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, I still love you, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, OPEN RELATIONSHIP-Alicia and Emmett, Past Infidelity, Possible THROUPLE, Repressed Guilt, Repressed Memories, Therapy, marina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: A collection of  'drabbles', including MARINA, VICLEY, SUERRA/SULLYVANDY,TRAVMETT, and JANARA (STATION 19/GREY'S ANATOMY...REPATA andJELLER (BLINDSPOT), ROSILLA and TMI and PIPPY (ROSEWOOD) andfandoms to be announced. There are elements that are M/E which will be labeled.as we add them
Relationships: Alicia/Emmett Dixon, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 23
Kudos: 20





	1. We've almost MADE IT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts).



One year and a few weeks after the incident that nearly broke them (aka MBGFU: Maya Bishop's GRAND FUCK-UP), Marina is in a 'good place' again:  
not like before-where they were before is not exactly healthy-but these twice per week therapy sessions have reaped incredible benefits. Maya no longer  
is soothed by imaging her own death, that in death she can finally rest. "Since Carina and I moved in together, I sleep through the night, every night. I don't  
blame myself for Rigo Vasquez anymore either. I was a recently-promoted Captain who made an error. I try not to carry the weight of the world on my  
shoulders anymore. I've learned how to LOVE, and BE LOVED-to share my pain". She smiles at Carina briefly. "Thank you, Diane."

"You are welcome. My function is merely to point the way to the door, show you signposts that guide you to your...and I LOATHE this term-'your truth'. You  
did the work, you and Carina: recognize that- _EMBRACE THAT_...did you have something to share, Carina?" Diane Lewis jots a few notes on her pad  
and waits for DeLuca's response.

"I do. Had I not agreed to speak with you about this, I was fully prepared to walk away from this relationship-I have, when infidelity insinuated into an entanglement;  
but this is no entanglement-this is love as I've never known it. I did try to walk away, as you know, and I did, for six months. I saw that she truly wanted to change,  
to be the woman we both needed her to be...and I fell in love with her even more deeply...'more deeply'. or 'deeper' is correct?"

Diane Lewis smiles and says "Either-though 'fell deeper in love' is probably used more often. Now...our time is nearly up, and I want to leave you with this thought:  
Love is not enough in the long-term. There are so many other things involved in sustaining a healthy relationship mutually satisfying for both parties. The two of you  
have built something here, with a strong foundation-to make that an un-shakeable foundation, capable of withstanding the heavy blows the world, and LIFE will  
inflict upon it is a continual process. DON'T STOP WORKING AT IT"


	2. ALL My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VICLEY SPICE...they can't get enough of one another

After pleasing each other orally, Victoria Hughes scoots onto her back, and before her husband, Lucas Ripley mounts her, he kissed her neck where  
it met her jaw licking the skin below his beard and sucking softly, reveling in his scent. He tweaked her nipples and rubbed the flesh around them,  
and sighed breathily...she bucks her hips upward, so that the tip of his 'thing' pressed into her crease and she grabs it, guiding the solid length inside  
herself. "Blimey!" she gasps, repeating a phrase she's heard from him a time (or thirty), then "Ummm" when he sinks in, deeply. Vic tilts her hips for  
the maximum benefit of the angle he takes, and within just a few minutes they move together in perfect sync. Perhaps she has had lovers as good or  
better than Lucas, but the facts are that those drunken hook-ups with 'randos' she barely remembers; all that matters is that since they became a couple  
(first as boyfriend-girlfriend, then the secret engagement and subsequent marriage), she's only been tipsy at most when they do this, wanting to savor  
his many skills in the bedroom with an un-clouded mind.

Lucas draws his pelvis back, and pulled out of her slowly, inch by pleasurable inch before stabbing forward quickly and decisively; his wife meets him  
eagerly, in-stroke for out-stroke...she gasps as he slides back, and clutched his beautiful ass, trying to take all of him. His breath coming quickly, his skin  
starting to become slippery with sweat, the titular Head of the Seattle Fire Department slid in and out again and again; Victoria reaches down to strum her  
un-hooded clit and her fingers contact his slick shaft, scraping her nails against the prominent vein-he shudders in response, and spits a short burst of cum  
into her hungry depths...desperate NOT to cum again before SHE'S satisfied, he arranges her on hands and knees and re-enters her.

As his thrusts became deeper and more focused she found herself gripping the sheets in pleasure while squeezing out words of encouragement between  
involuntary sighs and gasps. The headboard had been rattling, now it was banging against the wall. Sweat between their bodies made a smacking sound  
each time he buried himself in her. "Weren't you s-s-supposed to-to fasten that to the wall!?" she cries wildly in a desperate attempt to distract herself from  
the now imminent explosion.

He answers in an accent reminiscent of his childhood in Australia (when he's very excited or angry, he frequently uses terms native to that land) "Bollocks it!",  
riding her like a bronco-buster... sweat between their bodies made a smacking sound each time their bodies connect. "Shit...SHIT!" she yells, and is echoed  
by her husband, though his yell is more guttural, less intelligible...and just as URGENT...the mingling of their 'spillage' is copious and causes eyelids to flutter,  
muscles to cramp, and explosive from both parties...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Emmett Dixon comes-out as bisexual to Alicia, after her initial burst of furious  
> anger" she turns the tables and makes a proposal that shocks Young Dixon to his core.

He had phrased it poorly-botched the job of coming out to Alicia, and his penance is to first withstand the withering cascade of scorn and anger  
with more recrimination perhaps than is healthy. She is livid. Furious. Emmett understands why. She fully-RIGHTFULLY-expected that the six  
years she spent with him would culminate in an engagement, followed by a wedding. And children. "Why didn't you keep your fucking honesty  
to yourself!" she railed. "Did you infect me with poison, Emmett?! I swear to God you better not have!", and more in that vain...after she's worn  
herself out, they sit together on the sofa, and she asks "Why? If you knew this all along, that you're bisexual, then WHY?"

"I...thought that you'd leave me. And I didn't know what I'd do if that happened. I'm panicking right now; I feel like I'm gonna have a full-blown break-  
down...'cause I love you A...I never lied when I said that."

Alicia searched his blue eyes for evidence of deception. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course."

"What if I were to say that you being 'bi' doesn't have to change anything...we get married and you can still see Travis, or whomever. With conditions, of  
course."

"Ummm... _CONDITIONS_?...Emmett asked.

 _CONDITIONS_...if you're going to see Travis, for example you let me know in advance. No sneaking around. You don't come to me directly from  
HIM...or whomever. And if I decide to 'come with' that's an option. I see the shocked look on your face-you're confused...I've infested more years in you and me  
than I have in my university education, and I've decided that since I'll never get those years back, and I am too in love with you to just walk away. So we make  
it work."

Emmett wants to know: "That's it?"

"And that you put me first.ALWAYS. Every man's dream: have your cake and eat it too."

"And if I meet a guy for a 'one-off' or whatever then I don't wanna hear SHIT...agreed?"

"Agreed."

They retire for the night, and have the best sex of their six year relationship.


End file.
